Descended From the White! (Press Start: Episode 30)
'''Descended From the White! '''is the thirtieth episode of Press Start. The Episode Sky and Miles are seen standing outside of a house that is seemingly having a huge party in the middle of the night Sky: Wow! That party was awesome! Miles: Would've been cooler if we were actually invited and didn't get kicked out. Sky: Pft....invited.... Miles: I don't feel so good, Mr. Stark...... Miles starts throwing up in a bush as Sky continues to argue Sky: I was just trying to have fun, you know... Miles finishes barfing Miles: Sky....just shut up already.... Sky: Are you drunk? Miles: No! I just like....alcohol too much.... Sky: Oh, so you're an alcoholic. Miles: Maybe! Sky: Yeah, good luck with that. Miles: I'm going home... Sky: Alright, well. Later. Miles: See you later. Miles walks down the near pitch black street, the only light coming from dim light posts. Sky watches Miles walk down the street, when Miles' eyes start glowing. Miles' head slowly turns down an alley way, before he starts walking into it. Sky: Miles! MILES! You alright!? As Miles walks down the alley, Sky starts to walk after him, when suddenly, a neon blue light flashes from the alley Sky: For Christ's sake Miles....what now...? Sky walks down the alley, but only finds a single N64, with three different colored controllers. Two were unplugged, while the other was already plugged in. Sky: Who in their right mind would throw out an N64 in this great condition? Sky hesitantly plugs in a blue controller, before his knees give out and the N64 starts flashing blue again Sky: This is some Ghostbusters stuff and I don't like it! Sky somehow starts to be disintegrated and sucked into the N64's game insertion slot as he screams and the screen blacks out As the screen fades back in, Sky is seen waking up on the ground in front of Miles, who is sitting on a large turtle shell Miles: Are you awake now? Sky: Y....yeah... Sky takes a look around, and sees an enormous hill with a path up the hill containing several dozen Goombas, Bob-ombs, and Koopa Troopas, as well as giant metal balls rolling down the hill Sky: Fuckin.....Mario 64....Really!? Miles: Hey, chill out, Sky. I know how your history with Mario games are... Sky: This game caused me to lose that.....E-sports......tournament....thing.....yeah. Miles: Oh, you mean that dream you had where you were cool for once? Sky: Y.....yes..... Miles lightly punches Sky in the stomach, but Sky overreacts and falls over, getting a better view of a golden shrine at the top of the mountain Sky: Hey Miles, was there always a golden....thing.... on this level? Miles: Golden thing? Miles looks up and sees what Sky had pointed out Miles: Looks like a statue or shrine of some sort. Sky: That's what I said! Miles: No....you.....nevermind.... Sky: Wanna go check it out? Miles: That's what I said! Sky: No it isn't! Miles: I know, I was just doing my impression of you. Sky: Wow, that really is annoying... Miles: Finally! Now, let's go. Sky and Miles begin to walk over a rickety bridge until they reach a path leading to giant gates leading to another path up the hill Sky: This seems safe enoug- Out of nowhere, a large cannon ball attached to a large post by a chain jumps out of nowhere, frightening both Miles and Sky Sky: I guess this means we have to fight this behemoth? Sky tries to jump on the Chain Chomp, only to be eaten and spit back out Miles: Nice job wasting a life. Sky: Thanks, I try. Miles: Now, if I've learned anything from my time doing yoga classes- Sky: Y....you did yoga classes? Miles: Yes, I did. Now, shut up. I've learned that we should be passive and tame the creature. And no one can resist the sound of the best band ever! Sky: The best band ever? Suddenly, Miles pulls out a Boombox and begins to playing "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo Sky: I thought you said the best band ever!? Miles: It is! What kind of crap do you listen to? Deep Purple? The Beach Boys? You need to get some better taste. Sky: Well, at least you don't like Styx... Miles: Well, actually.... Sky: You've got to be kidding me! As Sky and Miles argue, the Chain Chomp seems to be getting angrier and angrier until it finally snaps and takes eats Miles' boombox, electrocuting it and turning into it coins Sky: Well, so much for passive there, Scott Cole. Miles: That boombox was a treasure... Sky: Hey, we'll probably time travel back to the 80s some day. You can get another one then, right? Miles: Whatever, let's just progress up the mountain. After picking up the coins, Sky and Miles walk over another rickety bridge and through a small field until they reach large steel gates. Sky: This doesn't seem that bad! As Miles and Sky walk through the gate, they see a long trench in the path ahead, with cannon balls rolling back and forth inside of it Miles: You really need to stop. Sky: Sorry.... Miles: Now.....how to do this...? Sky calmly crosses through the trench without being hit by any of the cannon balls Miles: How'd....you even.... Sky: Talent! Miles: You think you're that good? Watch this! Miles tries to sprint through the trench, but trips and gets run over by a cannon ball. Miles is spawned at the beginning of the trench, where he does the same thing Sky: Hah! And you call me the life waster! Miles respawns and glares at Sky, before using the gate to climb around the trench Sky: Meh. Mine was better... Miles: Sky.....you need to just zip it. Sky: But why? Miles: I said zip it! Sky: You aren't my real mom! Miles: Zip it! Into shape! Zip it up! Get straight! Sky: Alright that's enough! Sky glares at Miles and begins to walk away, until he is suddenly surrounded by Goombas Sky: Oh....that's why I should've shut up.... Bob-ombs also surround Miles. The two are then carried up the rest of the mountain until they reach the shrine, with a familiar figure standing next to it Pixel: Well done, men....well.....things. Miles: Pixel! Are you alright? Pixel: Oh yes, Miles.... Pixels voice suddenly deepens Pixel: I'm quite alright... Pixel gives Miles and Sky and evil smirk before breaking a piece of the shrine off Pixel: You'll never meet them.....and they thought they could save the world.... Pixel lets out a poor evil laugh before being interrupted by Sky Sky: Wait....."them"? Pixel: Dammit.....well, it doesn't matter now. Pixel breaks another piece of the shrine off. This time, a male and female shriek can be heard. Sky: That.....doesn't sound good.... Miles (whispering to Sky): Create a distraction....alright? Sky: Um..... okay... Sky clears his throat Sky: DUH DO DA DO DO! NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA SOME THING SOMETHING AND RUN AROUND! The Bob-ombs, Goombas, and even Pixel himself are distracted by this Pixel: What in the hell are you doing? Sky: Distraction! Boom! Miles is seen by Pixel sneaking out at the last second Pixel: Get him! A few Bob-ombs and Koopa Troopas chase after Miles, while a handful of Goombas grab a hold of Sky. Pixel: Nice try....but today won't be the day you win. Pixel pulls out a knife and puts it to Sky's chest Sky: Miles will come back for me! Maybe... Pixel: Hm... Pixel, without a word, takes the knife away from Sky's chest and opens a portal to leave to an unknown place Sky: But....why? Miles flies in to save Sky, but crashes into the mountain top Miles: Did.....I save you? Sky: More like Pixel saved me. Miles: Watcha mean? Sky: He....spared me... Miles: But, why? Sky: Not sure.... Miles: What if he.....nevermind.... Sky ignores Miles and attempts to put the broken pieces back onto the shrine Miles: Look, Sky. This isn't gonna work... Sky: Unless we use duct tape! Miles: You really think that's gonna wo- The shrine begins to light up as Sky duct tapes the pieces back on Miles: I stand corrected. Suddenly, everything goes white and two floating figures of a man and woman appear Sky: I've got a bad feeling about this, Miles.... Miles: As if we haven't had enough of this kind of stuff today... Uparus: Hello, heroes. I am Uparus, god of .....well.......nothing anymore.... The female voice then decides to speak up Xyxdia: I am Xyxdia, the god.....pretty much the same thing. Sky: Do you know what this means, Miles....? Miles: It means we're the first humans to ever meet gods...? Sky: No! It means I was right! Hah! Wait till' Pixel gets a load of this one! Xyxdia: Please, be quite children....we have not much time... Miles: But.... why? Uparus: Our father Moteyar....he has possessed your friend....Pixel, is it? With his powers now being active, ours are now weakening... Xyxdia: We can only speak to you everyday for a few minutes at most. Sky: So, wait....the reason Pixel is possessed is because of Moteyar? That is such a dick move! Uparus: Yes, but he does make a good tuna casserole. Sky: Really? Xyxdia: That is not important! What is important is that I explain to you two things. Uparus: Right.....those things.... Xyxdia lets out a heavy sigh Xyxdia: Firstly, you must know that we are the ones letting you and others enter games. Sky: Wait, others? Xyxdia: .....That is for a later conversation... For now, I must tell you the second thing quickly, as we don't have much time left. You two, along with your friend Pixel have been nominated to be our new Lead Questers. Miles: Lead....Questers? Sky and Miles both start laughing Sky: That......is the dumbest title I've ever heard... Uparus: Hey! It was either that or the Supremely Triumphant Defenders! Sky: I....uh.....Lead Questers it is.... Miles: I don't know, Supremely Triumpha- oh..... Xyxdia: Now, to be firmly accepted as Lead Questers, you must complete are given task. Normally it would be "Climb up that mountain!" or "Win this boss fight!", but you two strangely seem a little more... capable. Uparus: Yeah, capable of getting themselves killed! Xyxdia: Uparus, silence! I believe that they can do this... Uparus mumbles some unintelligible, but still seemingly rude words Sky: This is....so weird..... Xyxdia: We understand if you will not accept the task.....We understand if you don't want to find Pixel...... Miles: We do! Sky: We do? Miles: C'mon! He may not have been the nicest, but he saved our lives countless times and there will also be one less video game traveler in the world! Sky: Fine....what's our task? Xyxdia: Well, you see.....that is the task. Sky: To find Pixel and save him from your Dad? Why can't you two do it? You ARE gods after all! Xyxdia: We aren't as strong as him, sadly... Sky: Pft....some gods you are... Xyxdia: Yet, I could still snap both of your spines through nothing but a stare. Miles: I really don't want that to happen.... Uparus: Wait....no spine snapping?.....Aw....... Sky: So let me get this straight. We find and save Pixel, and then become lead adventure people or whatever? Xyxdia: Correct... Miles: Doesn't sound too bad of a deal, Sky.... Sky: Yeah, I guess you're right.... We accept your task. Xyxdia: Very good... Uparus: Uh....sis.....we don't have much time left! Xyxdia: Right! We will open portals back to your respective houses, but don't forget about your task. We will guide you through by nudging you in the direction of the correct games to enter. Now, we must go. Good luck, heroes. Xyxdia and Uparus slowly fade away into the white when two portal appear behind Sky and Miles, returning them to their homes as Xyxdia had promised Category:Press Start Category:Skylanderlord3 Category:Episodes of Press Start Category:TV Show Episodes Category:2018